(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic adjustable vacuum bleed valve particularly, but not exclusively, for use with a suction box of a paper making machine.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various operations of a paper making process depend on a vacuum to extract water from a thin suspension of pulp fibers. The automatic valve of the present invention is remotely controlled and maintains a vacuum in a vacuum box or other vacuum operated apparatus at a constant pre-set level. The valve is particularly effective at maintaining precise control at low vacuum levels. Advantages of the valve are that it has a very narrow fluctuation range, it is a relatively simple design for easy manufacture and maintenance, it is continuously self-cleaning, and it can be remotely controlled.